klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
KlondikeWiki:Manual of Style
This page contains the Manual of Style (MoS) used to create articles on the KlondikeWiki site. This is its main page covering formatting topics in full and is the style guide or style manual used to set the standards for the writing and design of documents. The implementation of a style guide provides uniformity in style and formatting within a document and across multiple documents. Article titles, headings, and sections Article Titles When determining the title of an article, refer to the Article Naming Policy. A title should be recognizable (as a name for or description of the topic), natural, sufficiently precise, concise, and consistent with the titles of related articles. If these criteria are in conflict, they should be balanced against one another. For guidance on formatting titles, see the Article Title Format section of the policy. Note the following: *Use title case.This means only using capital letters for the principal words. Articles, conjunctions, and prepositions do not get capital letters unless they start the title. This is to make sure all titles are written properly to account for the improper capitalization used in the game. *The final character should not be a punctuation mark unless it is part of a name (Saint-Louis-du-Ha! Ha!) or an abbreviation (Inverness City F.C.), or a closing round bracket or quotation mark is required (Fresh Grass (Item)). The guidance contained elsewhere in the MoS, particularly in the section below on punctuation, applies to all parts of an article, including the title. Section Organization An article should begin with an introductory lead section, which should not contain section headings The remainder may be divided into sections, each with a section heading (see below) that can be nested in a hierarchy. If there are at least four section headings in the article, a navigable table of contents is generated automatically and displayed between the lead and the first heading. Some pages may require removal of the TOC if it was shown to interfere with page content navigation. Section Headings Equal signs are used to mark the enclosed text as a section heading: Title for a primary section; Title for the next level (a subsection); and so on to the lowest-level subsection, with Title . (The highest heading level technically possible is =Title=; but do not use it in articles, because it is reserved for the automatically generated top-level heading at the top of the page containing the title of the whole article.) Spaces between the equal signs and the heading text are optional, and will not affect the way the heading is displayed. The heading must be typed on a separate line. Include one blank line above the heading, and optionally one blank line below it, for readability in the edit window (but not two or more consecutive blank lines, which will add unnecessary visible white space in the rendered page.) The provisions in Article titles (above) generally apply to section headings as well (for example, headings are in sentence case, not title case). The following points apply specifically to section headings: * Headings should not refer redundantly to the subject of the article, or to higher-level headings, unless doing so is shorter or clearer. ("Early life" is preferable to "His early life" when his refers to the subject of the article; headings can be assumed to be about the subject unless otherwise indicated.) * Headings should normally not contain links, especially where only part of a heading is linked. * Section and subsection headings should preferably be unique within a page; otherwise section links may lead to the wrong place, and automatic edit summaries can be ambiguous. * Citations should not be placed within or on the same line as section and subsection headings. * Headings should not contain images; this includes flag icons. * Headings should not contain questions. * Avoid starting headings with numbers (other than years), because this can be confusing for readers with the "Auto-number headings" preference selected. Before changing a section heading, consider whether you might be breaking existing links to that section. If there are many links to the old section title, create an with that title to ensure that the links still work. Similarly, when linking to a section of an article, leave an invisible comment at that section, specifying the names of the linking articles so that if the title is altered, others can fix the links. Do not place an invisible comment outside the " " markup but on the same line as the heading. Capital letters Title case is used in KlondikeWiki article titles and section headings; see Article titles and Section headings above. For capitalization of list items, see Bulleted and numbered lists. Other points concerning capitalization are summarized below; full information can be found at the MoS page on capital letters. Do not use capitals for emphasis Use italics, not capitals, to denote emphasis. :Incorrect: It is not only a LITTLE learning that is dangerous. :Correct: It is not only a'' little'' learning that is dangerous. Capitalization of "The" Generally, do not capitalize the in the middle of a sentence. However there are some conventional exceptions, including most titles of artistic works. Abbreviations Write out both the full version and the abbreviation at first occurrence * When an abbreviation is to be used in an article, give the expression in full at first, followed immediately by the abbreviation in parentheses (round brackets). In the rest of the article the abbreviation can then be used by itself: ::the New Democratic Party (NDP) won in 1990, at the first mention of the New Democratic Party; and ::the NDP, at a subsequent mention. :Make an exception for very common abbreviations; in most articles they require no expansion (PhD, DNA, USA). * Do not apply initial capitals in a full version simply because capitals are used in the abbreviation. :: * If the full version is already in round brackets, use a comma and or to indicate the abbreviation: They first debated the issue in 1992 (at a convention of the New Democratic Party, or NDP) Sample Pages There are different styles of pages used for different categories of articles. Please use the same styles found on the Templates and example pages. Adventures / Quest Example Page: : Quest Submenu Listing Page (Containing all of the quests involved in that chain: :*Expeditions : Single Quest Page: :*Fix the Sawmill Building Example: :*Bakery Expedition Location Information Page Example: :*Wind's Song Material / Item Example: :*Clay Collection / Set Example: :*Bear Set Category:KlondikeWiki Category:Help